Le café et L'Akatsuki
by Alexy Tomlinson
Summary: Un jour, un paquet mystérieux arrive chez L'Akastuki. Mais ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur va surprendre tous les membres de L'Akatsuki!


Le café et L'Akatsuki

Fandom: Naruto (sans blague ^^)

Rating: T

Pairing: Je penche pour tu AkaCafé mais bon ^^

Disclaimer: Tous les persos appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama, même le café appartient à Carte Noir ;)

Genre: Humour

Résumé: Un jour, un paquet mystérieux arrive chez L'Akastuki. Mais ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur va surprendre tous les membres de L'Akatsuki!

Note de l'auteure: Toute cette fic est en mode théâtrale, donc ceux qui n'aiment pas cette façon d'écrire, passez votre chemin! ^^ Ah oui, quand vous lisez cette fic, essaeyr d'écouter Live while we're young ou One thing limite Kiss you, que des One Direction donc se qui aime pas, faites avec! ^^

Chapitre 1: La boîte!

Nous nous trouvons dans une petite forêt près, tout près de la cachette de L'Akatsuki. Tout est normal ce matin, tout est calme. Pourtant quelque chose trouble déjà ce matin ensoleillé. Une boîte. D'apparence normale, de taille bah normal. Mais ne vous demandez pas ce que peut faire une boîte ici? Nos Akatsukistes vont le découvrir tout au long de la journée, enfin si ils en auront le temps...

**Itachi:** *sort de la grotte pour prendre l'air* -/_\- Une boîte. * rerentre dans la grotte*

**Kisame:** *se saisit de la boîte qu'a "entraperçu" l'Uchiwa"* Itachi t'aurais pu prendre la boîte et la... Mais pourquoi par tous les requins il y a une boîte ICI?! ( oui Kisame dit parfois des phrases chelous et alors?!)*soupir et rentre dans le repaire de L'Akatsuki* Quelqu'un sait c'est quoi ça?!

**Deidara:** Bah une boîte en carton, hmm!

**Sasori:** T'as pas honte? Même la blonde le sait!

**Deidara:** Ouais ... ATTENDS TU M'AS TRAITE DE BLONDE!? ESPECE DE PANTIN A CHIYO!

**Sasori:** T'as dit quoi là!?

**Hidan:** *débarque dans le "salon" un kunai dans le bide*Qui ose me déranger pendant une prière pour Jashin?

**Kakuzu:** Les deux artistes du dimanche!

**Hidan:** Oh tout s'explique alors!

**Umi:** La lumière se fait dans ton esprit mon enfant!

**Hidan:** Je sais Umi-chan, je suis génial -'

**Kakuzu: ***à l'attention de Umi* Eh toi retourne à ton écriture là!

**Umi:** Oh c'est bon Franckeinstein de mes 2!

Après que l'auteure soit retourner devant son PC, l'histoire peut continuer.

**Kakuzu: **A coup sûr, c'est soit les petites culottes qu'a commandait Konan ou bien des films "intructifs" de Pain! Tu sais ceux qu'il regarde avec Konan.

**Hidan:** Ah ouais ceux là!

**Pain: ***arrive dont ne sait où* Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici?

**Hidan:** Vos films sont arrivés!

**GROS BLANC!**

**Pain:** Quels films?

**Konan:** *arrive à son tour* Salut! Tiens c'est quoi cette boîte ?

**Hidan: ***réfléchit* ( attention une grande première! Tin tin tin!) Ah bah alors si c'est pas les films de Pain, alors... * à Konan* TES PETITES CULOTTES SONT LA KONAN!

**Konan: ***Rougit* T'AS DIT QUOI LE JASHINISTE DE MES DEUX LA?!

**Kakuzu: ***rigole* Ouvre la cette foutue boîte!

**Kisame: ***ouvre la boîte et en sort un curieux paquet* C'est quoi?

Coucou! Alors j'avais envie de faire cette fic, non parce que j'aime le café ^^ mais parce que bah... faut une raison pour vouloir écrore une fic!? 0.O Donc bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous laît! Et oui je coupe au meilleur moment, celui ou on découvre le contenu de la boîte et peut-être ar la suite (peut-être hein! ^^) quel effet cela va avoir sur les Akatsukiens! ^^ Alors review! =) Arigato gonzaimasu! =3

Chapitre 2: Le café, source de ... problème!

Fandom: Naruto (sans blague ^^)

Rating: T

Pairing: Je penche pour tu AkaCafé mais bon ^^

Disclaimer: Tous les persos appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama, même le café appartient à Carte Noir ;)

Genre: Humour

Résumé: Un jour, un paquet mystérieux arrive chez L'Akastuki. Mais ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur va surprendre tous les membres de L'Akatsuki!

Note de l'auteure: Toute cette fic est en mode théâtrale, donc ceux qui n'aiment pas cette façon d'écrire, passez votre chemin! Aucun personnages de cette fic n'a été maltraité, enfin presque ^^ Ah oui, quand vous lisez cette fic, essaeyr d'écouter Live while we're young ou One thing limite Kiss you, que des One Direction donc se qui aime pas, faites avec! ^^

**Itachi: **Du café -/_\-

**Sasori: ** Et ben on voit l'habitué!

**Itachi:** C'est juste que c'était marqué dessus...

**Deidara:** *se pisse de rire dessus* Ah comment y t'as tuer le marionnesttiste à la con, hm!

**Sasori:** La ferme toi!

**Pain:** Taisez- vous vous deux!

Gros silence.

**Kisame:** Et ça tue le "café"?

**Pain:**Peut-être...

**Deidara: **Bah faudrait goûter chef, hm.

**Konan: ** C'est ça! Allez y vous gêner pas ! Vous préférez cette chose à ma nourriture?

**Tous:** Bah oui! Oh moins ça empoisonne pas ce truc!

**Konan: ***s'énerve* QUOI?! MAIS VOUS AVEZ MEME PAS GOUTER BANDE D'ABRUTIS!

**Tobi:** *arrive et court comme si il était dans un champ de pâquerettes* Tobi is a good boy!

**Deidara:** Oui c'est ça, la ferme Tobi!

**Tobi:** Mais, mais sempai... Tobi n'est pas un good boy?

**Sasori:** Là n'est pas la question!

**Umi:** LA REPONSE EST DANS LA QUESTION! ^^

**Hidan: **Y faudrait le goûter non?

**Kakuzu:** Ouais le sacrifice de mes deux a raison!

**Pain: ***prend le café et hésite* Je propose que l'honneur devrait être pour Tobi non?

En faite, au fond, Pain flippe un peu de goûter ce "café".

**Deidara:** Ouais comme ça au moins si y meurt ou que y a des effets secondonaires indésirables, sur lui ça changera rien!

**Konan:** On dit "secondaires" et puis pas à ce pauvre Tobi, il est si innocent!

**Tobi: ***fait pendouiller un kunai devant son masque et sans faire exprès, l'envoye dans le cactus de Zetsu*

**Sasori:** C'est vrai qui fait très innocent.

**Pain: **Bah alors, ceux qui sont pour le fait que ça soit Tobi qui goûte le café, lèvent la main!

**Tous sauf Konan: ***lèvent la main*

**Konan:** QUOI?!

**Hidan:** Moi perso, c'est que ça fera un sacrifive en plus, même si ça sera pas de la bonne qualité!

**Kakuzu:** Moi parce que bah au moins y aura moins de fric à dépenser pour lui!

**Pain: **Bon, le Peuple a parlé. *se tourne vers Tobi* Tobi vient ici!

**Tobi:** *s'approche de Pain* Oui Pain sempai ?

**Pain:** Tu vas nous goûter ceci.

**Tobi: ***Prends le café* Mais semapi, c'est pas liquide normalement?

**Pain:** ... MAIS ALORS COMMENT ON FAIT?!

**Konan:** Y faudrait une machine à café non ?

**Kisame:** Ah mais alors c'est à ça que ça servait ce truc dans la cuisine?

**Konan:** *se tape la tête contre un mur*

**Après 10 minutes de dure labeur, les Akatsukistes on enfin réussi à faire couler du café pour Tobi**

**Pain:** Allez Tobi, tu peux le faire!

**Tobi:** Euh Sempai? Est-ce que vous pouvez tous le boire avec moi?

**Tous: **0_0

**Sasori:** Euh...

**Pain:** Bon d'accord, au pire au crève tous!

**Hidan:** Mais moi je peux pas!

**Pain:** Bon à notre mort je te confis mes films!

**Kisame:** *renifle* Je te confie Flip et Flop!

**Kakuzu:** C'est dur à dire mais je te confis la trésorerie de L'Akatsuki!

**Hidan: ***Une larme au coin de l'oeil* Oh Kakuzu!

**Kakuzu:** Oh Hidan!

**Les deux: ***se prennent dans les bras*

**Konan:** Bon vous avez finis là?!

**Pain:** Bon allez, on y va.

**Tous:** *boivent leur café* ...

**Deidara:** *monte sur le dos de Sasori* YATAAAAAAAAAA!

**Kisame et Itachi:** * danse la gangnam style*

**Kakuzu et Hidan:** *Monte sur une table et Kakuzu tient Hidan comme dans Titanic*

**Hidan:** Jack, je vole!

**Kakuzu:** Oui tu voles!

Tous les Akatsukistes deviennent fous, pour preuve que le café ne fait pas un bon effet sur eux! Tous enchaient les cascades, les gamelles, tous sauf...

**Tobi:** * a laissé sa tasse de café tomber par terre, joue avec une fourmi qui passée par là* les fourmis sont amis, soyons amis avec les cailloux et les arbres!

-' Non lui ce n'est pas le café qui lui fait cet effet, c'est naturel chez lui. Et oui, Tobi n'a pas bu le café. Il fut intrigué par un bout de papier qui était tombé du paquet de café. Il le prit et put lire "La prochaine fois que tu essaye de toucher à mon village, je t'envoye de la GHB! Tsunade"

Hey, alors il vous a plus ce chapitre? Vous avez du remarqué que celui-ci est beaucoup plus long que le premier et j'en suis désolé ^^ Sinon je veux bien recueillir vos reviews, critiquer ce que vous voulez mais donnez moi aussi des conseils! ^^ Merci


End file.
